


Little Sister

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwalin couldn’t believe what his sister just did…





	Little Sister

Dwalin held Nali’s hand tightly, using his other to rest on her back as he guided her down the hallway.  He couldn’t help but smile fondly as he watched his little sister’s stomach shift with every step, it seemed to be bursting at the seams as she was soon going to bring his little niece or nephew into this world.  He chuckled as he watched her, and flat out laughing when she shot him a look.

 

“I don’t find a single thing about this humorous, Dwalin.”  She bit out, sounding a bit too much like Balin in that instance.

 

“Aye, and I don’t blame ya.”  And truthfully, Dwalin didn’t.  He couldn’t believe this was happening, to his sister of all people.  Granted, when she married that idiot of a dwarf, what was she to expect.  Things were bound to go sideways more than once.  “Do ya need to take a rest?”

 

“If I need to take a rest, I will tell you!  You insufferable brute!  And wipe that damned smirk from your face, I know what you’re thinking!” 

 

Any other passerby would have been shocked by this outburst, feeling sorry for Dwalin in this moment as this very pregnant woman snapped at him, but he didn’t take it personal.  He knew her anger wasn’t really on him, but on her husband.  And oh boy, Dwalin couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when Nali lit into him.  It was going to be like Yule all over again.

 

Dwalin knew he could never voice those thoughts out loud.  Sure, his sister couldn’t exactly chase him down right now…but she held grudges, and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end after she recovered from childbirth. 

 

“How much longer?”  Nali’s voice sounded weak, strained as she took deep breaths of air, putting one hand on her back to placate the pain, leaning into Dwalin for comfort brushing her shoulder against his chest as she let her wait shift against him. 

 

“Let’s rest.”  Dwalin offered, trying to think of where they could just sit for a moment, but Nali put an end to that thinking right away.

 

“I’ll rest after I see my husband!”  She screamed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she was too proud for that.  She may be an emotional mess right now, but she would stay strong…for now.

 

“Aye.”  So Dwalin let her walk in silence, guiding her through a few hallways and finally down a flight of stairs.  “You,” Dwalin signaled to his newest guard, “come with us.”  It only took a few more minutes to reach their destination.  Dwalin didn’t hesitate to smile when he saw Nali’s face turn red as she stared at her husband...the damn dwarf that wasn’t good enough for his baby sister…

 

“Nori, son of Kori, what the hell were you thinking?!”  Nali shouted out, releasing Dwalin’s arm as she stepped up and pointed a finger at her husband, Nori, who was sitting in the jail cell with a guilty look on his face, just looked up, pleadingly at his beloved.

 

“My love, I-.”

 

“Don’t you, my love me.  Stow that romanticism, cause I’ll have none of it here!”  Dwalin snorted a laugh but froze and silenced himself when Nali’s head slowly turned and she gave him a threatening glare.  He suddenly felt really bad for his future nieces and nephews, they would be kept in order with a glare like that.

 

“How dare you?  How dare you, Nori?!  What if I have this baby and you are sitting here in jail?!” 

 

Dwalin watched as Nori lowered his eyes, apparently not having thought of that, before he got up and leaned against the bars, pressing his forehead against Nali’s as he put a hand on her stomach.  “I was wrong, I’m sorry…” 

 

“Why?  What did you take?  What was so important?”  Nori’s face twinge red for a moment, the blush crossing one cheek, sweeping over his nose, and then settling back down on the other, but he didn’t answer.  “Dwalin!  What did he take?!” 

 

Dwalin reached into his pocket and pulled out the little trinket, or more accurately, the small jewelry box.  He handed it over to his sister, who looked at it for a moment before letting out a little gasp.  She put a hand on her chest as she looked to Nori in shock. 

 

“This…this is…”  She sniffled, her willpower over her wildly changing emotions diminishing as she signaled to Dwalin.  “I need…I need to sit down.”  

 

Dwalin nodded, but realized the flaw in that plan…it wasn’t like they had chairs just hanging around the jail cells.  So he did the next best thing.  He turned to the young guard, it was time for him to pull his weight, or at least hold it.  “Down ya go.”  Dwalin let a smirk out as he saw the realization cross the young lad’s mind.

 

“Sir, you can’t be-.”

 

“For the love of Mahal, man!  Can’t you see she needs to sit!”  Nori shouted at the man, then softly whispering to you, comforting you.  Dwalin had to admit, although he hated the idea of Nali and Nori together, his honorable sister with that thief, Nori always seemed to know what to say to make her feel all that much better. 

 

“Come on.”  Dwalin spoke as he took his sister’s hand and then put a hand on her back, helping her sit back on the improvised chair that was a young dwarf.  “Good lad, now don’t drop her.”  Dwalin joked as he rubbed his sister’s back.

 

“I can’t believe…Nori…”

 

“I know you wanted something special to put her, or his, beads in.”  Nori spoke with a smile.  “I saw it, and I knew it was what we needed…didn’t mean to get caught.” 

 

Nali choked out a laugh as she wiped her face with a handkerchief.  “You silly oaf.”  She clutched the little jewelry box to her chest, “I love it.  It’s perfect.”

 

“Don’t encourage him.”  Dwalin scolded.  Nali always had a bad habit of seeing the good in everyone, including Nori.  And by saying she loved it, she was condoning his behavior, and that wasn’t right.  He shouldn’t have stolen it, he should have bought it…not that anyone had much gold here in Ered Luin…

 

“Help me up.”  Nali insisted, moving quickly to the bars to give Nori a sweet embrace through them, kissing him sweetly as she grabbed his hands in hers.  “Promise me, you will be out of here before our baby is ready?” 

 

“I promise, my sweet.”  Nori spoke tenderly, kissing her forehead before turning to Dwalin.  “Make sure she eats enough dinner, she holds back because she worries about morning sickness.  And get some apples, she has been craving them…and be sure she has her extra blanket, in case she gets cold…” 

 

Dwalin let a happy sigh as he watched Nali lean her head against Nori’s again.  He had to admit, for all of Nori’s…extra-curricular, that seemed to get him in trouble, for the number of times he has had to fetch his own sister to bail her husband out, for all the bad…Nori was an amazing and doting husband.  And Dwalin couldn’t have asked for a better one for Nali.  Even if he was a complete idiot and pain in the backside. 

 

Dwalin gave Nori a nod, accepting the information and tasks he had been granted before guiding Nali back home.  Dwalin was diligent to follow every task, see to everything she might need.  Balin had even stopped by to check on their sister, hoping that perhaps today would be the day…but for Nali’s sake, Dwalin hoped it wasn’t because it would mean Nori wouldn’t be by her side.  Granted, he could always just go get the thief out…

 

Dwalin pondered that as he walked down the hall, what would he do if Nori was still in jail and Nali went into labor?  Would it cause a stir if he just let the thief out for a few hours and then brought him back? Little did he know, as he arrived at the front guard station, that question was moot as he listened to the a nervous guard tell him what had happened.

 

“Nori’s gone?”

 

“I don’t know how, Sir.  We checked him for his tools, and everything.”

 

Dwalin couldn’t understand it either.  There was only person who had the key and it was him…he hadn’t gone anywhere close to Nori, he knew the damn dwarf would swipe them.  So how…oh… Dwalin sighed and shook his head, accepting fate that this was his reality.  The reality that he knew who swiped his keys, and then gave them to Nori…so he could be home with her tonight.

 

“Damn it, Nali.”  The other guards heard Dwalin come to this conclusion, but said nothing, mostly trying to suppress smiles that the innocent Lady Nali pulled one over on her big brother.  And if they let a few other minor digressions go by that they saw Nori got caught up in…at least until a few weeks after the baby was born, they never spoke of it.  But Dwalin would be forever thankful to the guards for that small offering to his family. 


End file.
